


He’s a Weird-o

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean is a weird-o… but that’s just one of the best things about him.





	He’s a Weird-o

**_Warnings_ : Just a fluffy drabble… with quick mentions of porn.**

**Bamby**

He’s a weird-o.

He’s a weird-o with the way he stuffs his face full of food. You’d never seen someone literally inhale their meals the way Dean did. The sounds he made, the way his eyes rolled back, the pure look of bliss… he made love to his food. He just couldn’t get enough, constantly wanting more. Especially pie. God, he loved his pie.

He’s a weird-o with his music, loving hard rock all the way, while secretly liking T-Swift as well. You’d busted him singing it in the shower once, a loofah in hand as he sang into is like a pretend microphone. His tastes were wide and far, and weird. Definitely weird.

He’s a weird-o with his car. The way he cherished her like she was his true love. He’d die for her, kill for her, do anything for her. You get a little jealous every now and then… until he’d suggest you two re-christen the back seat, or whenever he commented on how sexy he thought you looked whenever in or on his Baby.

He’s a weird-o with the way he pranks Sam. Despite his age, he acted like a child. There was no prank, no joke, no trick he wouldn’t at least try once. Sam was his guinea pig, oblivious to it more often than not. Even though his brother got easily annoyed, Dean enjoyed every second of it.

He’s a weird-o with Scooby-Doo, quoting it like he wrote the scripts himself. He brought his love of the show into the bedroom sometimes, begging you to play Daphne for him. He’d watch it all night if you didn’t complain about the empty spot beside you. He just loved that damn dog so much.

He’s a weird-o with his porn. You knew a lot of people who had kinks, but Japanese cartoon porn? He was the first to introduce you to that. Though, mind you, most of the time he watched it for entertainment, laughing at the ridiculousness of it… but there were times where he’d squirm on the bed while watching it, his fingers itching to touch you as groans and moans poured from the screen.

He’s a weird-o with his love for everything Western. It was something else he brought into the bedroom, unashamed to show you everything he loved about it. Movies, music, book… outfits. Dean was a complete geek when it came to cowboys.

He’s a weird-o with his pickup lines. Even though you two were together he never stopped using them on you. Whenever he had to meet you at a bar or diner, he slid into the chair, grin in place, smooth words flowing. You rolled your eyes every time, but you couldn’t help mirroring that smug and stupidly adorable grin of his.

He’s a weird… but he’s _your_ weird-o.

**Bamby**


End file.
